life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Reddit AMA (Hailey Hayes)
This Reddit AMA (Ask Me Anything) was an Ask me anything on Reddit with Hailey Hayes took place on 19 June, 2018. It lasted an hour. Annoucement ALL Tomorrow (June 18), r/LifeIsStrange will be hosting an AMA with Hailey Hayes, the voice of Samantha in Life Is Strange: Before the StormMeta self.lifeisstrange PLEASE NOTE THAT HAILEY WILL NOT BE ANSWERING QUESTIONS IN THIS THREAD ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ Ever wondered what goes on in the head of a shy bookworm at Blackwell? Well now is your chance! Hailey Hayes, voice of Samantha Myers in Life Is Strange: Before the Storm, will be here on Monday, June 18 at 10 AM PT / 1 PM ET / 19:00 CEST. We know this is quite a short notice, but hopefully you'll all be able to come up with some great questions! ___________________________________________________________________________________________________ PLEASE NOTE THAT HAILEY WILL NOT BE ANSWERING QUESTIONS IN THIS THREAD Opening Statement Hey everyone! I'm Hailey here to answer all your questions about my work on Life is Strange! Or like ya know whatever you want to know about me. We're here for a fun time. You can find me on Instagram/Snapchat/Twitter @haileyahayes I also stream on Twitch at twitch.tv/haileyahayes <3 Disclaimer: Opinions are my own I'm excited to answer your questions! EDIT: Alright guys I'm going to head off now, but thanks so much for all your wonderful amazing questions! I'll try to come back and answer what I haven't gotten to later so feel free to continue posting questions! Have a beautiful day/night! (Time zones are weird) Questions Question 1 RedPussyCheesecake Hi Hailey! I'm from Australia its 2 am haha and this is my first ama question ever :) #favorite characters from LiS1 and BTS? #do you think life is strange affected how you perceive life? haileyhayes Ah hello! Omg it's so late, get some rest when you can! And congrats on your first AMA question! I'm honored! #Ooooh favorite character from LiS is definitely Max and my favorite character from BtS is probably either Steph, Rachel, or admittedly by bias, Samantha. Though my favorite overall character is definitely Hawt Dawg Man. I mean, you can't go wrong there. #Life is Strange is such an incredible game. I feel like it really did affect me. It kind of sends the message of cherishing the time you have with your loved ones. Overall, I feel like Life is Strange is just about life itself, all the ups and downs that life brings with it, which is magical enough on it's own. ---- Question 2 '-Gonz-' Hey hayley! first of all thanks for been part of this wonderfull cast!! now .. quick 3 questions! Did you know anything about Life is Strange before working for this game? What's your favorite thing about Life is Strange? What's your impression of this community? Greets from Chile! haileyhayes Ah thank you for being a part of this wonderful fandom! I did know about Life is Strange before working on the game! I've been a fan of it since almost the beginning! My favorite thing about Life is Strange is.....oh man, this is tough one. I love so many things about this game. The representation, how each and every character is really well developed, the style, the dynamics. This has been one of my favorite games since 2015 so I could go on forever. I'm not sure I could just pick one thing. I have to say the cast, crew, and fandom are also just incredible and make the game experience that much more enriching. I love this community so much! I was a little worried about how people would react as newcomer, but everyone's been so incredibly welcoming. I talk about it with my friends all the time how I couldn't wish for a better group of fans. Everyone's just so kind and civil, it's very refreshing. '-Gonz-' Awesome to know you are a fan too!! thanks for taking time on this AMA and i hope to see more about you and Samantha in the future of LiS :)! haileyhayes Aw no problem! Have a beautiful day! ---- Question 3 Dreaming_Dreams Hello Hailey! #did you play life is strange before you started doing voice over work for before the storm? #what are your favorite video games? #what are your favorite topping on a pizza? haileyhayes Hello! #I first played Life is Strange during the end of 2015, so I've been a fan of the game for a long time! #My top 3 video games are probably What Remains of Edith Finch, Life is Strange (BtS and Farewell included), and Until Dawn. #Oh I am definitely one of those heathens who likes pineapple and ham on pizza. ---- Question 4 IEatzCookies Hi Hailey. Do you think Sam ever gets into a relationship with Nathan, and if so, what do you think happens to her that she's not present in LiS Season 1? Do you think Nathan killed her? haileyhayes Hello! Hmmm I think the answer to this really depends on how you play the game. I think if you get the ending where they happily sit next to each other under the tree, there's definitely a possibility that they could have dated! However, if you get the other ending, I feel like by that point Samantha's entire view on Nathan has shifted and I don't even think she wants to talk to him again. I feel like the reason for her not being present in LiS1 is either because she moved away or she's no longer attending Blackwell since she was just a freshman in BtS and is maybe too young to attend the new school Blackwell turned into in LiS. One of the very first things I did when I got the role of Samantha was go to check for her names on a binder. Since her name isn't on any of the binders, I don't think that Nathan killed her. ---- Question 5 Lagkalori Hey Hailey! Super cool that you make an AMA! #Bae or Bay? #What is your favourite lazy food? haileyhayes Hey! Thank you so much! #Bae all the wae #Oh gosh, my favorite lazy food shifts from time to time, honestly, but right now it's definitely roasted plantain chips ---- Question 6 dalith911 What was your favorite/most fun scene to record? haileyhayes My favorite/most fun scene to record was the scene with Chloe, Nathan, and Drew. I love the fact that Samantha has some fire to her and that she doesn't just neatly fall into the "shy girl" trope. It was also pretty cool to voice my own mom as well. ---- Question 7 ThreadOfFate Hey Hailey! Great to have you with us today. #What's your favorite sandwich? #As I saw, Samantha seemed to embody a lot of what Nathan's fans thought about him in the first LIS game. What do you think was the reason Samantha was so dedicated to Nathan? haileyhayes Hey! Great to be here! #My favorite sandwiches are definitely turkey paninis with pesto. *insert drool emoji here* #I definitely agree that I think Samantha embodies Nathan's fans from the first game. I feel like she is a kind person who sticks up for others. She can see how people treat Nathan and doesn't see the reasoning in going after someone "for the sins of the father". Personally, I always thought Samantha had a bit of a crush on Nathan as well. Whether that was the intention of the writers/devs, I'm not really sure. That's just my own opinion. ---- Question 8 gmc1992 Hi Haley u did a very good job #Do u think Rachel really cared about Chloe or did she her as a meal ticket #Is acting in a game much different than acting in movies or television? haileyhayes Aww thank you so much! #With Rachel, it's really hard to say! I feel like she's a good actress who will do what she needs to do to get what she wants, however, I can't help but feel like her feelings towards Chloe are genuine. I feel like the only one who really knows the answer to this one is Rachel Amber, and even then I don't know if she could tell you for certain. #Game acting a little different than acting for screen, only because your facial expressions aren't being seen, so your voice has to capture all the emotions you're trying to convey. However, I always found when I was recording that I'd begin to take on the physicality of the character and I'd start to emote just as I would when acting for a camera. We had a really great voice director, Phil Bache, who was just outstanding at pulling the emotions he needed from us. I feel like no matter what medium you're acting in, the principal of the emotions being raw and real still has to be a staple in your work. ---- Question 9 georgin95 I have a very important question, Hailey. What is your fursona? haileyhayes Apparently a brown bear. ---- Question 10 Nemeblubb Hi Hailey, thanks a lot for doing this AMA, it's greatly appreciated. From what you've learned about Samantha, how would you characterize her relationship to Chloe? Did they know each other well, were acquaintances, maybe even friends? haileyhayes Ah no problem! Thanks for asking an amazing question! I feel like the relationship between Chloe and Samantha is borderlining between acquaintances/friends. I'm not sure they hang out, but they're friendly enough with each other to strike up conversation with one another or partner up for a group project. Since Samantha's a freshman and Chloe's her upperclassman, I definitely feel like Samantha perceives Chloe as being this super cool role model figure....though I'm not sure she would go through with following in Chloe's footsteps. I feel like she definitely looks up to Chloe. Nemeblubb A follow-up to what you said, if you don't mind? The scene in which Chloe defends Nathan, do you think such an act of defiance in, at least physically speaking, a clearly unfavourable situation for Chloe inspires Samantha to chime in or would she have been the person to chime in regardless of Chloe's action? haileyhayes I feel like Chloe having Samantha's back definitely boosts Samantha's confidence. Maybe she would think those things without Chloe being there, but having Chloe actually there gives her the strength to speak her mind. Nemeblubb Thank you very much for your insight! haileyhayes Any time! ---- Question 11 Jossi55 Hey Hailey, thank you for doing this AMA. I really enjoyed Samantha in BtS, you did an amazing job voicing her. She and Steph were my favourites. My Questions. Belgian Waffle or Bacon Omelette? :) And what where your ending decisions the first time? Bay/Bae or Truth/Lie to Rachel? haileyhayes Aw thank you so much! Oh, I think I would definitely choose the bacon omelette. This action will have consequences. My ending decisions for the first time playing were Bae and Truth. I'm pretty passionate about the Bae decision, and as for the Truth like....ya gotta let your girlfriend know what's goin on. Also just....don't lie to your girlfriend. Pro tip. ---- Question 12 ashisnotspooky What's your favorite line from any of the characters in either of the LiS games? haileyhayes omg that's so difficult Probably "Life needs a little mystery" from Rachel Amber in BtS. I actually love it so much I have it written down on one of my dry erase boards in my room. ---- Question 13 deleted Hey Hailey! Are you as shy in real life as you were playing Sam? And do you like Nathan? Why or why not? haileyhayes Hello! I feel like I'm shy before I get to know people and then I am....much less shy. I do like Nathan. I think he makes some very poor decisions that may or may not have been the result of manipulation. He has a very tragic arc and I just love the thought and time that goes into creating an arc like that. ---- Question 14 Zartron81 Thanks for the AMA, anyway... Will samantha play a role in the new season? If you aware of this... will you be happy to act as her again? haileyhayes You're very welcome! I'm super excited to be here! I don't think Samantha will be coming back in the new season, since I'm pretty sure it's taking on a totally different story. However, if I ever got the opportunity to play Samantha again, I'd be very excited and happy to do so! ---- Question 15 cmndrhurricane ''' how did you feel about playing a character that has the hots for Nathan Prescott? you know, considering he's evil '''haileyhayes You know, Samantha actually changed the way I thought about Nathan. When I played the first game, I had absolutely no sympathy for him, but then when I played Samantha I had to figure out why she felt the need to defend him. I think it's also important to keep in mind that during the events of BtS, he hasn't done anything to warrant any animosity quite yet. I really loved how they handled Nathan's arc as a whole. ---- Question 16 Escope12 Hello Hailey. I love your voice as Samantha Myers. My question is what was it like voicing her? haileyhayes Hello! You're super sweet thank you! Ah, an absolute dream come true. Since Life is Strange has been one of my favorite games, I literally screamed when I found out what property I was about to become a part of. ---- Question 17 ashisnotspooky I made an account just for this :) I've never asked you this before but I'm curious now: In LiS1, did you sacrifice Chloe or did you sacrifice Arcadia Bay? And, a not so serious question, what's it like being a lizard person? Give me all that tea spillage. haileyhayes Hi, Ash, I adore you! I definitely sacrificed Arcadia Bay because Bae > Bay And wow, you know, being a lizard person is tough in today's society, but I feel like if we all work together, we can really make a difference in how lizard people are perceived throughout the world. ---- Question 18 ashisnotspooky i'm asking questions as they pop in my head how is it knowing all these technically famous people that you've worked with on LiS or even are just regular friends with? i mean, i know that i know you but i'm curious. do you ever get anxious about what they think of you or maybe even starstruck? haileyhayes Oh definitely, especially like my first times meeting Daye and Hannah, but they're just such kind warm inviting people that I'm comfortable around them now and I don't get nervous talking to them anymore. ---- Question 19 GO-ON-A-STEAM-TRAIN Hi! :) Thank you for stopping by and answering questions! :) I was just wondering what recording with the other cast felt like? It must have been surreal getting to be a part of a series you'd played before getting casted! :) The other thing I was curious about is if you're still in touch with anyone from the voice or game side of things? Would you like to work with anyone in particular again? :) Thank you again for doing this, Samantha was one of my favourite characters in Before the Storm! :) haileyhayes Hello! Thank you for stopping by and asking some great questions! So I actually recorded alone. However, getting to meet up and talk with other members of the original cast such as Daye and Hannah definitely felt surreal and mind blowing because here are two people who brought to life two amazing on screen presences I thought I'd never talk to in my life and now they're inviting me to stream with them and eat waffles together. It's really cool and I wish there was a more eloquent word I could use to sum it up, but I feel like "cool" says it all. I am definitely still in touch with most of the VAs from both games and Phil, our voice director. Honestly, I'd love to work with any of the VAs on another project again and Phil is my favorite director I've worked with so I definitely would love to work on another project with him. Ah thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoyed her and the game! GO-ON-A-STEAM-TRAIN Thank you so much for your answer! I didn't realise it was a solo mission to perform dialogue! :) I can totally see why the developers would much prefer that, but from how the talking went back and forth I can't believe you weren't in the same room! :) That just made your scene outside Blackwell even more impressive! :) That's so nice!! :) I'm really happy that you had a blast recording it, and it wasn't a one and done deal. :) I need to have a look into twitch a bit more, it sounds like a bunch of awesome people who worked on the series are on there! :D Fingers crossed that next project with Phil is in this world, but I really can't wait to see what's next, best of luck, and thank you so much for answering, you've made my day! �� haileyhayes Thank you so much for participating in the AMA! Have a beautiful day! ---- Question 20 PinkAbuuna Hello! # How are you today? # If DONTNOD announced a Life is Strange Video Game Universe akin to the MCU, how would you react? # Best moment when voicing Samantha? # If you could tell yourself before getting the role of Sam anything, what would you say and why? # Will you be playing The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit, what game are you currently playing, and what are you hoping to play? # How many questions in an AMA from one person are too many? haileyhayes Hello! #You're super sweet! I'm doing great, thanks, how are you? :) #Omg I'd be so excited. That would be the coolest thing ever. I can't wait for Life is Strange: Infinity War # Best moment when voicing Samantha was the "You shut the fuck up" line and also "You should be ashamed" because Phil had me flip him off in the booth while I delivered that line which was pretty cool # Oh god, if I could tell myself anything before getting Samantha it would be 'Keep pushing forward, all your hard work's about to pay off.' # I will definitely be playing The Awesome Adventures of Captain Spirit! I'm super excited for it! Currently, I'm playing South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Heavy Rain, and Inside. I have so many games I'm hoping to play, I think I'm most excited for the Batman: Arkham series, Detroit: Become Human, and the Tomb Raider series # Oh there can never be enough. One million. That might be excessive, but even then I'd probably answer all one million of them tbh PinkAbuuna With #2, would Hawt Dog Man be the "Thanos" of the universe? �� haileyhayes UM PLEASE. I NEED THIS FAN ART NOW ---- Question 21 AkashicRecorder Hi Hailey! Since Life is Strange 2 has been said to feature completely new characters, what kind of settings and characters would you personally like to see in it? haileyhayes Hello! Awesome question! Well I honestly have no idea what the new season of Life is Strange holds, but I think it would be very cool to follow the adult protagonist of Captain Spirit, even though we still don't know much about him yet! ---- Question 22 alexmason32 Hi Hailey! Your performance was fantastic. I seriously felt for Samantha! My question is how much did you personally relate to Samantha? Was there anything you'd change about her character? Also, where do you think she'd end up after the game? I'm assuming some kinda prestige college. Also also, favorite band? haileyhayes Thank you so much! When I was Samantha's age, I was really shy and kept to myself a lot. I feel like I try to stick up for people who are misunderstood or wrongfully misjudged. I try to see things from multiple perspectives and not just my own. I wouldn't change a thing about Samantha, I feel like the writers and devs created an exceptionally well rounded character. Oh, I love the idea of her ending up at some kinda prestige college and I might just steal your idea as my answer, because....I love that. I feel like she'd go into some field where she could help people, maybe even become a therapist/psychologist. I'm really bad at following bands, but my favorite artists right now are Hayley Kiyoko, Troye Sivan, and P!NK 'alexmason32 Thanks so much for answering! And glad you liked my answer, by all means take it! And I can actually say I'm familiar with those bands/singers! Oh!! I'm so sorry I almost forgot. What did you think about her relationship with Nathan? I was so concerned for her knowing what he was like. Also my friend Liz is a huge fan, if you could say "Hi Liz!" It would mean much! haileyhayes Everyone needs someone. I feel like Samantha could really be a positive influence in Nathan's life, but I guess whether or not that happens is up to the player. On the flip side, knowing what Nathan does regardless, I can see why some players prefer the choice of keeping Samantha away from Nathan. Ah, Hi Liz!! I hope you're having a fantastic day! 'alexmason32 I agree! If only Samantha could have helped Nathan. I guess I just really liked the bookish type Samantha was. I mean, I can relate! So even knowing what Nathan was like I still tried to set them up! Thank you so much for answering my questions! I really look forward to seeing you in more stuff. You're talented and I mean that with sincerity! haileyhayes Thank you so much!! I really appreciate that! ---- Question 23 Templarkommando Assuming that there would be an eventual relationship between Samantha and Nathan, what do you think that the eventual relationship between Samantha and Sean Prescott would be like? Would you be in favor of a direct sequel to LiS: Season 1? What about a direct sequel to BtS? What is your favorite line in all of BtS? haileyhayes I feel like at first Samantha would be very shy and quiet when it came to Sean, but after a while, she would stick up for Nathan and even defend herself if it came to that. I feel like a direct sequel to LiS might be a little difficult, but I trust that if the devs wanted to do one, they'd do a fantastic job! For BtS, it'd be cool to follow the lives of Samantha and Steph and the other new characters from the prequel! My favorite line in all of BtS is "Life needs a little mystery." ---- Question 24 ShadowLelouch97 Hello Hailey! I hope you're having a great day thus far. #What was the first video game you ever played? #Do you have a favorite book series? If so, what is it, and what's your favorite book from that series? #What has inspired you the most by interacting with Life is Strange and its community? #What fictional place would you like to visit? #What are your initial thoughts on Captain Spirit. Once more, have a great day! haileyhayes Hello! So far so good! How are you doing? :) #First video game I ever played was honestly probably Crash Bandicoot #My favorite book series is Harry Potter (I know I'm basic, but what can I say? It's a great series). My favorite book is Order of the Phoenix. #The LiS community has inspired me so much just through their never ending support. I've never had a support network quite so vast and dedicated as the LiS fans #These questions are golden. Hmmmm if I could visit one fictional place, I think I would like to visit Camelot with all the magical creatures and adventures that come with it. #I am so excited for Captain Spirit! I can't wait to cry. ---- Question 25 PokemonFangameMaker Have you ever played D&D irl? haileyhayes Yes I have! A few times, but I recently completed my first campaign with my Tiefling sorceress! ---- Question 26 ManuallyModerated Hi Hailey! Thanks for hanging out so long with us! You are awesome as Samantha and I’m so glad your a part of this expanding LiS cast! My question revolves around your other pursuits. Besides gaming ;) what other hobbies do you have or causes that you are passionate about? Thanks! P.S. - I’m literally low-key typing this under my desk so my boss doesn’t see...I look totally natural right now! haileyhayes Hello! Thank you so much! That's very sweet of you to say and ah I'm having a blast! Hmmm well my other hobbies include cosplay, roleplay, ghost hunting, and acting. I'm a super nerd in all aspects and very proud of it. Causes I'm passionate about are really....just "be kind to others" causes like LGBT, minority, and women's rights. You know, the stuff that shouldn't have to be said in 2018, but still need to be. P.S. I'm rooting for you! Act natural. Blend in with your surroundings. Become the desk. ---- Question 27 bucca2 I can't think of anything to ask you so just. owo. hi wife. haileyhayes owo what's this? Trivia The questions are from a top to bottom format. The AMA is formatted by top, meaning the first post is highest upvoted and the lower posts have less upvotes. External Links *AMA with Hailey Hayes Category:DONTNOD Entertainment Category:Behind the Scenes Category:Interviews (Before the Storm) Category:Reddit AMA Category:Season 1